worldofempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Haldor
Haldor is the capital city of the Dorvish Federation and one of the districts of Kordusia. With a total population of of 13.5 people, and an area totaling about 13,500 km² it is one of the largest and most populous cities in Dorvik. The Kas river runs through the center of the city and connects to the Kas lake which has served as an important building component of the city in it's early years. Haldor has a rather temperate climate and is one of the largest cultural centers in Dorvik due to it's international importance as a national capital. Haldor became the capital of Dorvik from Fairfax after the foundation of the Communist Party of Dorvik. It was decided that the location was better suited than on an island. Haldor was first documented sometime in the 9th century by Lorman historian Burchard Voß. It eventually went on to serve as a major center of commerce and manpower for the Kingdom of Dorvik before becoming one of the most prominent cities in Dorvik when it became the Free Republic of Dorvik at the turn of the 20th century. History Geography and climate Haldor is split down the middle by the Kas river which runs southward and pools in Kas lake which is just outside of Wasse am Kas, a Haldorian borough. Kas river formed from the natural harbor known as "Augustushafen" which serves a large commercial and strategic port of the Dorvish economy and military. Haldor and its boroughs are home to many parks after areas underwent rapid urbanization over the decades of growth, Haldor and it's Department of Environment and Tourism have taken back large portions of building space that are otherwise abandoned or closed for whatever purposes and have either turned them into protected areas or parks and recreational places for families and residents of Dorvik. Haldor is the largest municipality in Dorvik as the impact of the vast population has had an environment impact, which has led to increased Ministry of Environment and Tourism oversight over the cities public infrastructure and due to its close proximity to Augustushafen which sits towards the edge Haldor and splits the Kordusian province at the tip. State-level authorities have cooperated with local authorities to ensure that the environment remains as pollutant free as it possibly can. Government and politics Haldor is classified as a municipality (Dundorfian: Gemeinde) by the Dorvish Interior Ministry (who regulates the administrative divisions of Dorvik) and serves as the capital of the Dorvish nation. Haldor is divided into 8 boroughs (Dundorfian: Stadtgemeinde) which act as almost independent cities with their own system of government however they are tied to the central Haldorian government. Haldor is technically independent of the Kordusian province and the leadership of Haldor acts as a psuedo-provincial government. Haldor is headed by the Head Mayor of Haldor (Dundorfian: Oberbürgermeister der Haldor), Haldor is one of the few locations within Dorvik to have an Oberbürgermeister. The position of Oberbürgermeister of Haldor is considered incredibly prestigious and important to anyone seeking public office coming directly from Haldor itself; many former Oberbürgermeister of Haldor went on to become leaders of Dorvish politics including many former heads of state including Thorismund von Petrov. Each of the 8 boroughs of Haldor are headed by an elected Mayor (Dundorfian: Bürgermeister) who operate their own borough councils (Dundorfian: Gemeinderat) and function almost entirely independent of the central government of Haldor but are still represented in the Haldorian Senate (Dundorfian: Haldorer Senat). The Haldorian Senate is comprised of 5 representatives from each borough for a total of 40 members, each of these members is elected by a first past the post system. The Haldorian Senate is chaired by the Oberbürgermeister and is assisted by the 8 Mayor's of the other boroughs as deputy chairs. Transportation Transportation in Haldor is constantly monitored by the city's Department of Infrastructure and Transport which is responsible for all operations within the city limits of Haldor. Haldor makes extensive use of the Dorvish State Railways as well as the Haldorian Transportation Agency (Dundorfian: Haldorer Verkehrsbüro) which operates both subways and bus lines within the city. The inner city of Haldor sees limited use of private automobiles while public transportation remains the largest percentage of usage for most Haldorian residents and visitors. Dorvish State Railways primary hub is located out of the Kholer Central Terminal and is home to their offices, it also serves as the largest hub for the Haldorian Transportation Agency, the cities public-private transportation agency. Haldor is home to Petrov International Airport the largest airport in Dorvik and the home to one of the largest airports in Artania. It is the central hub for several Dorvish and Artanian-based airlines including the countries flag carrier Dorvish Airways. Artanian Continental also has a large portion of the airport to itself as the second largest commercial airline in the Dorvish state and one of the largest on Artania; other notables are Dorvish Air Service and Dorvish Airways Express (a subsidiary of Dorvish Airways). Petrov International Airport connects to most major airports in Artania and throughout the world through a series of airline alliances. Education Many of the cities schools are located farther away from the center. The center known as a business center houses other complexes. Haldor houses many of Dorvik's finest schools which include: *Ulrich von Groham University *University of Electro-Communications *National Graduate Institute for Policy Studies *University of Haldor *Haldor Medical and Dental University *Haldor University of Foreign Studies *Haldor University of Marine Science and Technology *Haldor Frederickshafen University *Haldor University of the Arts *Haldor Institute of Technology *Haldor University of Agriculture and Technology *Haldor Aeronautics University 9500 schools line the outside of the city which serve an estimated 4,004,588 children and teenagers. The Haldor Education programe has been deemed one of the best in Artania, teaching children Math, History, Chemistry, Geography, Art, Instrument Playing, Dorvish, Foreign Languages, and various other subjects. Publicly-run kindergartens, elementary schools (years 1 through 6), and junior high schools (7 through 9) are operated by local wards or municipal offices. Public high schools in Haldor are run by the Haldor Metropolitan Government Board of Education and are called "Metropolitan High Schools". Haldor also has many private schools from kindergarten through high school. Demographics and culture Haldor was not the first capital of the Dorvish nation, it was first based out of Vinisk during the Kingdom of Dorvik and eventually moved to Fairfax during the Free Republic of Dorvik-era. Haldor has historically served as governmental and economic capital of the Dorvish nation, with Fairfax and Vinisk coming in a close second and third. Underneath the leadership of Raymond von Petrov Haldor was transformed into a major cultural capital of the Dorvish people. Raymond von Petrov and his associates were instrumental in opening the Dorvish National Museum which quickly became the largest museum in Dorvik and remains both an important and influential cultural and artistic influence within the area. Raymond von Petrov centralized the Dorvish Archives which maintains nearly all historical records of the Dorvish governments throughout the ages and is a patron of the arts in all fields, the State Library which is the official library of the Dorvish nation and is home to millions of books and works of literature from all throughout the ages of the world. There are several other dozen museums and arts centers spread throughout Haldor, though most of the museums and art centers in Haldor tend to be focused on the Dorvish government and other works close to the government, Vinisk retains its place as the upper-scale cultural and artistic capital of Dorvik. Haldor is home to several major opera houses and several major theaters including Palatial Opera House located in Eppen, Haldor; classical music as well as symphony orchestras are incredibly popular within the Haldorian social scene though over the past several decades outdoor venues for modern rock and pop festivals have been held. One notably feature of the Haldorian cultural scene is the presence of many nightclubs and the presence of "Techno" music, which Dorvik has been a leading figure for many years in the music industry. There are dozens of parks littered throughout the Dorvish capital including a large swathe of the Eastern Palace that is publicly owned by the Haldorian government and used as the Dorvish State Park. Haldor is home to the International Olympic Committee-grade Haldor Stadium (Dundorfian: Haldor Stadion) which is one of the largest football venues in Dorvik and home to many sporting events throughout the Dorvish nation. Economics Haldor is considered Northern Artania's largest economic powerhouse. According to studies, the total GDP of Haldor numbers some DDO 2.154 Trillion, which tops the list in Northern Artania. As of 3095, out of Terra's " Top 50 Companies " 21 are based in Haldor. Due to falling land prices near the center of the city, many building companies have built tall skyscrapers which currently form the Haldor skyline. As a result, large amounts of population have moved near the center which greatly increased the cities number of citizens. From 3010 to about 3080 the population rose by a staggering 8 million. Excluding the Great Haldor Area, 9,584,541 people live in Haldor. The most common ethnicities found in Haldor are Alorian (2.8%), Luthorian (2.1%), Davostani (1.5%) and Darnussian (1.4%), totaling about 8% of the total population of Haldor is populated by foreigners. Haldor is a major international finance center, housing the headquarters of several of the world's largest investment banks and insurance companies, and serves as a hub for Dorvik's transportation, publishing, and broadcasting industries. During the centralized growth of Dorvik's economy following the economic recession of 2099, many large firms moved their headquarters from cities such as Vinisk (the historical commercial capital) to Haldor, in an attempt to take advantage of better access to the government. This trend has begun to slow due to ongoing population growth in Haldor and the high cost of living there. Important and historical buildings in Haldor Image:Staatsplatz.jpg|'Staatsplatz' Central District, Haldor Image:Dorvish Chancellery.jpg|'State Chancellery' Staatsplatz, Central District Image:State Executive Building (Dorvik).jpg|'State Executive Building' Staatsplatz, Central District Image:Dorvish Presidential Residence.jpg|'Presidential Residence' Eppen, Haldor Image:Ministry of Internal Affairs Building (Dorvik).jpg|'Ministry of the Interior Central District, Haldor Image:Head Police Building (Dorvik).jpg|'Dorvish Police Headquarters Central District, Haldor Image:Haldor Central State Building.jpg|'Haldor Central State Building' Betzen, Haldor Image:Haldor Central Government Building.jpg|'Haldor Central Government Building' Central District, Haldor Image:Wilhelmsaule (Dorvik).jpg|'Wilhelmsaule' Central District, Haldor Image:Frunsenskaja.jpg|'Dorvish General Staff building' Central District, Haldor Image:Haldorian Palace (New Palace, Potsdam).jpg|'Eastern Palace' Eppen, Haldor Image:City of Haldor (Konigsburg).png|'Coat of Arms of the City of Haldor' Image:Dorvish State Museum (Swiss National Museum).jpg|'Dorvish State Museum' Image:Haldor Stadium (Olympiastadion).jpg|'Haldor Stadium' Category:Cities of Dorvik Category:Capitol districts, cities and territories Category:City of Haldor